heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Go Go Tomago
Ms. Go Speed Queen |occupation = Student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology |home = San Fransokyo |age = 20s |gender = Female |species = Human |hair_color = Black with a purple streak in her bangs |eye_color = Brown |personality = Strong, intelligent, cool, tomboyish, cynical, defiant, sporty, spunky, loyal, sarcastic, protective, laconic, sassy, hot-tempered, friendly, opinionated, compassionate, frank, blunt, no-nonsense, stoic, tough |affiliations = Big Hero 6 San Fransokyo Institute of Technology |friends = Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada, Honey Lemon, Baymax, Aunt Cass, Heathcliff, Alistair Krei, Mr. Frederickson, Mrs. Frederickson, Mochi, Karmi, Mini-Max, Professor Granville, GlobbyWasabi, Fred |enemies = Yokai, Yama, High Voltage, Baron Von Steamer, Globby (formerly), Momakase, Mad Jacks, Mr. Sparkles, Noodle Burger Boy, Obake, Trina, Di Amara, El Fuengo |likes = Speed, punk rock, chewing gum, kale salad, rare steaks, kickboxing, ultimate frisbee, engineering, her friends, the streaks on her hair, roller blading, birdwatching, kittens |dislikes = Villainy, things cute, Fred's antics, Wasabi's paranoia, Hiro endangering himself, Richardson Mole, bad guys, game shows, broccoli, leprechauns, Honey Lemon's sticker parties |weapons = Cycle Hover Disk |films = Big Hero 6 Ralph Breaks the Internet |shows = Big Hero 6: The Series |games = Big Hero 6: Battle in the Bay Big Hero 6: Baymax Blast Disney Crossy Road Disney Emoji Blitz (cameo) Disney Magic Kingdoms Kingdom Hearts III Disney Epic Quest |comics = Big Hero 6 |voice = Jamie Chung |designer = Shiyoon Kim |inspiration = Go Go Tomago from the original Marvel comic book |appearance = Short black hair, with purple streaks on the right side of her bangs, light skin, brown eyes, black leather jacket, white tank top, black fingerless gloves, black tennis shoes, and black capris. |alignment = Good |goal = To bring Callaghan/Yokai to justice. (succeeded). To protect San Fransokyo. Defeat Obake and stop him from destroying San Fransokyo. (succeeded) |quote = Stop whining. Woman up. |animators = Zach Parrish }}Go Go Tomago is one of hte main characters of the Big Hero 6 film and the television series of the same name. Background Go Go Tomago is of Korean descent. She lives in the city of San Fransokyo in a shady neighborhood. She resides in an apartment with her one of her best friends, Honey Lemon. She was given the nickname "Go Go" by Fred due to her love of speed. She attends San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with all of her friends, Hiro, Baymax, Tadashi (before his death), Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred. She also goes to Muirhara Woods to study birds and nature, without her friends' knowledge. Personality Go Go has a tough, take-no-prisoners, gothic personality on the outside. However, deep down, she is a brave and powerful young woman who is supporting, caring and protective. She is also supportive and protective of HIro, whom she sees as a younger brother and cares for her other friends as family. Physical Appearance Development In the original comic series, Go Go Tomago's real name is Leiko Tanaka. However, her real name is never mentioned. Go Go was designed by Shiyoon Kim. Don Hall, one of the creators, Hall describes Go Go as a laconic Clint Eastwood type and industrial engineering student who is tough from the get go. She was originally going to have tattoos but they were removed during production. ''Big Hero 6'' Go Go appears in the film when she sarcastically welcomes Hiro to what he called the "nerd lab." However, she takes an immediate liking to Tadashi's little brother, especially saying she hopes to build a faster bike with electromagnetically-suspended wheels. ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' ''Season 1'' Following the events of the film, Go Go continues attending SFIT with Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi. While Fred wants to continue being superheroes like they stopped Callaghan, his four other teammates seem reluctant and just want to continue with civilian life. However, after the team stops Yama and his army of Baymaxes, Go Go and her friends all commit to becoming superheroes again. Go Go and Honey Lemon become roommates after the latter of the two accidentally freezed her apartment and her roommate. At first, Go Go and Honey don't get along based on different personalities and hobbies and enter a fight. However, at the end of the episodes , Go Go admits that Honey's upbeat personality is something she enjoys and admits that it takes some getting used to . The women make up, as Go Go helps Honey gain her optimism, as Go Go already is there negative one in Big Hero 6 Season 2 Big Hero 6 comics She will later appear in the comic book series based on the series. Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses